Nameless Mother
by theplaywrite
Summary: Dr. Fudo's name is legendary, as well as his son's name. But there was someone else who contributed to their legacies. How did Dr. Fudo meet them? What happened to them after Zero Reverse? Who was Mrs. Fudo?
1. Impressions

The first time I saw her, she was sitting at a lab desk, running her fingers across the keyboard. Her light brown hair was pulled back and she was wearing the normal white lab coat. But I could not stop focusing on her eyes. Her crystal light blue eyes were glued on to the computer screen with so much concentration. She smiled, forming the most perfect smile I had ever seen.

I slowly walked over to her. She did not even notice me as I approached her. I stood besides her, while she remained so unaware of my presence. I did not know what to say. Hello? What are you working on? You are beautiful? Not that. I did not even know her name yet. She was a new here. I wanted to make a great first impression.

"My you..." She looked up at me. "You are really quick with your fingers." Stupid!

She grinned and almost started to laugh. I could feel my face turn red and my heart pressed against my rib cage with embarrassment. I wanted to turn around and take off running, but that would make me look even stranger than I had already made myself seem.

"It is nice to meet you, Dr. Fudo. I get the feeling that we are going to be working on the next project together." She had such a sweet, yet assertive voice. She stood up and saw her head only reached up to my shoulders.

"So, you are one of the new scientists I presume. Well, sorry I made such a bad first impression." I commented, trying to ease myself into the situation.

She did not say anything after that. She just looked at me with those eyes. No painter or photograph in the world could capture the regal look in her eyes. She kept a small smile, while she picked up her laptop from the table. I wanted to say something else, but luckily my two assistants walked up behind me just in the knick time.

"Dr. Fudo, we should start heading up to the lab to go over the safety measures." Rex said quickly, taking my focus away from the beautiful woman.

"I told you two I would be right up. It is not like the end of the world is going to come if I do not review a few safety measures on time." I joked, trying to relax the two brothers I was assigned to work with. Rex was a lot more anxious and concerned about everything than his brother Roman was.

"Come on Rex. We can start without him." Roman took his brother by the shoulder and led him upstairs.

"I am sorry about those two. They can get rather...on edge at times." I tried to explain to her.

She nodded her head, realizing she would also have to learn to work with them as the project moved forward. "Well, I will not keep you. After all, the world is going to come to an end because you did not check the safety measures on time."

I could not help but laugh at what she said. Something told me in my gut that I would like working with her.

"I best be on my way. I guess I will see you later around. Maybe we could have lunch in the cafeteria sometimes?"

She shook her head yes and held her laptop up to her chest. I did not want to, but I turned around anyway and began walking away from the most gorgeous woman I had ever laid my eyes on.

I had no idea that she would be the same woman that I would someday marry.


	2. First Kiss

The project was progressing nicely. Everyone involved worked well together and wanted to see the project in full completion. I knew that after a few months, things would slow down. We needed more funding and more building space for the next stage of the project, which would take some time trying to find. I was left alone in my office, while everyone else left work earlier to get home before the storm outside made it a hassle to drive.

Heavy rain was hitting on the windows of the building. Every few minutes, I would hear thunder in the distance. It was a nice change from the dry weather we had the past few days. I was sitting at my desk finishing up the latest report on our progress. I was so absorbed into my computer and papers, that I did not hear or see the door to my office open. It was only until the light from the hallway dimmed the computer screen, did I notice a figure standing in the door way.

"I am sorry if I am interrupting anything, Dr. Fudo." I knew that voice. I heard it at work and in my day dreams. I immediately was drawn to her blue eyes and involuntarily let out a smile.

"No. It is alright. I was just finishing up with some paperwork. Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked, standing up from my desk chair.

She walked over to me. "I was just finishing up with some calculations and was wondering if you would check my work. It is always a good idea to get others opinions before handing in the final product."

I nodded as she gave me her pad. "Of course." I looked over the note paper, filled with a long mathematical equation. Most people would look at this work and think it was an alien's language. But for me, it was as normal as looking at road signs. "Everything looks fine to me."

She smiled. I could tell she worked hard on this and was very pleased when I told her it was okay.

"It has been very nice working with you these past few months." When she said that, my soul jumped inside.

"You know," I tried to be sly as she looked at me with wide eyes. "that reception the building is having to celebrate the completion of the first part of our project, would you like to go with me?"

There was a small blush that appeared on her face. "I would like that. How about you pick me up about a half hour before?"

"Sounds like a plan. I cannot wait." I grabbed my things and walked with her down to the lobby of the building.

As we reached the front door, the rain started to lighten into a simple drizzle. I opened the door for her and she stepped besides me. But instead of going our separate ways, we stood there and looked at each other. I got lost in her presence as she was losing herself in mine. I knew that what we were doing was unprofessional. Two scientist put together on the same project, slowly falling for each other. There were some rules against employees, especially at our level, having relationships. But, what we had was not a relationship yet, just a crush.

I did not know what came over me. I should have meant to kiss her on the cheek at the least, but instead, I kissed her lips. Neither of us flinched or backed away. We just stood there, enjoying the kiss. The sensation of it stopped time and I forgot I was even standing. Eyes still closed, we slowly moved our heads apart. I was unsure of what to do next or how she would respond.

She looked at me, smiled again, then turned around to walk away. I watched her walk slowly down the street. Still in total aw-struck, I stood there, not noticing the rain was picking up and I was getting drenched. It did not matter, because I realized I loved that woman.


	3. Forgetful Night Out

She sent me a message with her address. The reception at our office building would start in about twenty minutes. I fixed my jacket as I approached her front door. It was not supposed to be a formal event, but I wanted to look my best after what happened the other night. My throat was dry and my hands were sweating. I lifted my hand and slowly knocked on the door. It opened. My eyes widened.

"You look beautiful." I said, not even realizing I did.

She had a knee length, deep red dress with a v-shaped neckline. It is a shame that the white lab coats we were forced to wear hide her slender body. Her light brown hair was down and curled. I had never seen her with her hair down before. She always wore it up in a bun or something. I could not stop staring at her and her soft smile.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" She asked playfully. It was only a short walk to our office building. Cars filled the parking lots and I noticed a few cameras interviewing some of the other top researchers on the project. I really did not want to talk about the reactor tonight. I just wanted to spend some time with her.

We made our way inside to the reception hall. It was crowded, but I was immediately found by my two co-workers.

"I thought you were not going to come, Professor." Roman stated.

"I am allowed to change my mind." I smiled. It was then, the brothers noticed the women who was with me.

"It is nice to you here as well. I would like to thank you for helping me the other day with the computer software." Roman nodded to my date.

"I was happy to. Do you all think that we will be able to get enough funding to start the next step in the project?" She asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"I really hope so. The sooner we get funding, the sooner we can finish the reactor. Maybe you should make a speech, Dr. Fudo. You are the man in charge and the media will surly help us find some prospective funders." Rex said towards me.

I could not disagree with him. However, I had no intentions to say anything tonight. I am not even sure what to say to the press. I know talking about all the science bores people, but what else was there to say.

"That would be great!" She looked up at me. "You just have to get the people excited about what the reactor will become and what good it will do."

The way she smiled at me, so sure that I could do something amazing. "I guess I could say something."

Rex went off to inform the press that I would be speaking about the reactor. Now I was nervous. Not because I would say something wrong in front of the press, but because I would be a let down to her. My mind was racing for the right words to say. Before I was ready, the media circled around me. I was by myself and the flashing lights blurred my vision. I scanned the crowd for Roman, Rex and my date.

"Professor Fudo, what are your hopes for the reactor?"

"Dr. Fudo, how have your recent discoveries affected your workings on the reactor?"

"Professor Fudo, how is this project supposed to help the average citizen in Domino? How about the average world citizen?"

"Professor, why have you..."

"Dr. Fudo, what are your views on..."

There were too many voices running in my mind. My hands were sweating again and my heart started to race. I took a deep breath cleared my throat.

"I thank you all for coming here tonight. As you all know, the first stage of the reactor is complete and we are working to continue the next stages under new funding. This project was designed to create a new energy source to power Domino. This is only the beginning..."

And then, I saw her. I looked into her eyes and talked only to her.

"..for us. I believe what this will become, is simply great. Though, I do not know the future, I can surly tell you this: we are the start of a new era, you just have to wait and see. So I ask, are you ready to go on with me?"

She nodded.

I did not know what I was saying until I said it. Personally, I thought it was crap. But the way she smiled, it was like she would have followed me to war. I saw her try and walk to me. I moved forward, but tripped. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor. Then, something fell on me.

My eyes slowly opened. I thought I was dead, because there was an angel in front of me.

"He is opening his eyes." My date said thankfully. I was not dead. "You are going to be alright Fudo. That bump on your head is not that bad."

"Bump?" I rubbed the back of my head and tried to sit up. "What is going on? Where I am?"

"A microphone fell on your head after you tripped. You were only out for a few minutes."

"I do not remember anything."

"Well, that speech you made just might have worked! Rex just got a call from a possible funder."

I rubbed my eyes "Speech?"

"Yea and I am ready." She holding on to my arm.

"Ready to do what?" I asked her, confused about what she meant.

She frowned. "To take you home. I think you have had enough partying for one night."

She helped me stand up, keeping a hand on me. We walked outside to meet Rex and Roman.

"If you want, we could drive him back home." Roman asked my date.

She nodded. "How did the call go?" She asked Rex.

"They wanted to speak to Dr. Fudo. I told them you would call them when you felt better." The tall man answered.

Roman and Rex took me back to my apartment. Roman walked with me while Rex waited in the car. I still did not remember what happened or what I said to her that made her seemed flustered.

"Roman, did I make a fool out of myself?" I asked, worried about the answer.

"Professor Fudo, I do not know how you did it, but that girl has never seemed more in love with you."

I may have not remembered what I did that night, but I do remember smilingly myself to sleep.


	4. Perfect Proposal for Her

In my hand was a rock, but not just any rock. This rock could either help me start a new chapter in my life or break my heart into pieces. I knew the ring was perfect. It was simple and elegant, just like her. But, how was I supposed to ask her? Should I make it a show or casually ask her? What if she says no and I look like a fool? We have not known each other for that long and never officially started dating.

"Check the codes again?"

"Why? It is the processor that is faulty."

It especially did not help that my co-workers were complaining as normal.

"Rex, for the last time, the processor needs to be checked. There is nothing wrong with the codes. Fudo and I checked them multiple times."

"And I am telling you, Roman, it is the codes. Why do you always do whatever you wish, when there are..."

"What are you really trying to say?"

"Will you two please stop arguing or I am kicking you off the project." I yelled at the brothers.

They did not respond and continued on their own separate work. I rolled my eyes, still worried about my own problems. I decided not to wait any more. She was on the roof of the building, collecting atmospheric pressure readings. I was going to ask her to marry me. And if she said no, at least I had the reactor to run to. I stood up and walked out.

I hastily made my way up the metal stair case, counting the breaths I took in my head. I opened the heavy metal door and the wind was caught under my lab coat. I scanned the roof top, until I saw her. There she was, sitting on the edge with a computer on her lap. She was always a great worker. I quietly walked to her, not wanting her to notice me. With every step I took, nails hit my feet, hammers were thrown at my chest, and shocks were sent through my arms and spine. But none of that mattered.

I saw her face, her eyes and her smile. I got down on one knee and held the ring in my fingers. She looked at me, probably confused. She closed the computer and stared into my eyes, the wind blowing her hair in her face. She still looked beautiful. She glanced at the ring and tilt her head.

"Yes, but only if you do something first."

My stomach dropped.

I was not doing this. Why was she making me do this? Why did I deserve this? Of course I want to marry her, but she was crazy for making me do this. I love her and will do anything to make sure she became mine. That is why.

I stood on a table in the middle of the cafeteria. Just my luck it was noon and everyone's favorite food was being served. The cafeteria was packed.

"Attention! Hey! Attention!"

The room went dead silent and everyone looked up at me.

"Some of you may think that this is an informal announcement about the reactor, well, you are wrong! I have to make this known. I want to start something new with someone here."

I took the ring out of my pocket and held it high for all to see. I could hear wishers and gasps. I swung my arm and released the ring. I pray my children will have a better arm than me. The ring hit Roman and fell in his hand, even though it was meant for the girl standing a few feet away from him. Time stopped and I could not move. I shook my head.

"Roman, I love you man, but could you give that ring to the beautiful lady besides you."

Everyone started cheering. I got off the table and immediately saw her running to me. She jumped in my arms and kissed me. I picked her off her feet and swung her around.

"There was only one thing that proposal was missing." She whispered into my ear.

I almost dropped her. "What?"

She grinned. "Kissing in the rain."

As she said that, people started throwing drinks at us. It was not the magical rain she dreamed of, but the kissing was.


	5. Wedding Day Ups and Downs

I woke up with a slight hangover. I never should have let Roman and Rex decide on the bachelor party, especially since it was the day right before the wedding. We did not want to wait to get married. It had only been a month since I proposed. Now, it was time. Today, I am getting married to the most beautiful, smartest, amazing girl in the world. It is still hard for me to believe she said yes.

I slowly got out of bed, immediately facing my tuxedo she picked out. I rubbed my head. The clock on my nightstand read eight forty-two. The wedding was at sunset, which was something I asked for and she happily agreed too. The venue was a half an hour outside of the city. Everyone invited needed a break from the project. She went out to the venue a day ago to make sure everything was in place while I was stuck at work. All I wanted to do was say 'I do' and move right on to the week-long honeymoon.

I still had six hours until I had to start getting ready. I did not want to get a headache on my wedding day, so I fell back on my bed for some much needed sleep.

I could have sworn there was an earthquake, but instead I was woken up by my groomsmen.

"Why are you sleeping on your wedding day?" Rex shock my shoulders.

I pulled the covers over my head and moaned.

"Do not be like that, Fudo. It is your wedding day. You should be happy." Roman stated.

"I am happy. I am also hungover. Thank you very much." I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Hungover? It is four in the afternoon."

"What?!" I ran out of bed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

I got dressed and Roman drove us out to the venue. When we arrived, I was rushed out back to the ceremony space. The next thing I knew, I was standing in front of a large group of people. I looked over my shoulder to see the sun almost touching the horizon. I fixed my jacket. Time was moving so fast and before I knew it, everyone stood up.

There she was, walking towards me. A soft smile on her face. She wore a simple, flowing dress that flatted her figure. The way she looked at me. I covered my gasp with my hand. She walked up besides me and I got lost in her eyes. Someone was saying something, but I did not realize until they said this.

"Do you take this woman to be your lovely, wedded wife, for as long as you shall live?"

I took a breath in. "I do."

"And do you take this man to be your lawful, wedded husband, for as long as you shall live?"

A halo of the last day's sunlight shone behind her. "I do."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Fudo."

Everyone stood up and cheered. I was still hypnotized by her. She took my hand and we walked down the aisle together.

The rest of the night a blur of different memories. I remember taking our wedding pictures. I got to hold her close. I also remember talking to a few people, could not put a name on who. I do not think I ate anything all night, which was bad since I had a few drinks. Someone made a speech. A table got flipped. A few bottles were smashed. I think I danced during a few songs.

The one thing I defiantly remember was the first dance. It started off great. I got to wrap my hands around her waist and whispered in her ear. She leaned on my shoulder and could not wipe the grin off her face if she tried. The song was slow and everyone watched us move across the floor. That was all until my groomsmen and other friends got an idea. All of a sudden, loud rock music blasted through the speakers. It startled to the two of us. She started laughing and began jumping up and down to the beat of the music. I followed along to the side of her I had never known. Everyone else joined in on the prank.

As the night continued, she came up to me and whispered in my ear.

"Let's get out of here."

I did not have to say anything before she lead me out of the venue. A few people waved to us as we left. We took my car and drove back into the city. I booked us a hotel room, since our plane to Fiji was not until tomorrow morning.

"Are you okay driving?" She asked.

"Of course. I just want to get out of this tux." I said, pulling at the collar.

"I remember the first time I pictured you without clothes."

My hand slipped and the car swerved at her statement.

"Okay. I..."

"Honey, we are married now. As long as we keep it professional at the lab, I can do whatever I want with you."

And we did not lose contact with each other for the rest of the night.


	6. Two Discoveries Changing Us

I had not left the office for days. The idea of planetary particles being used to power the reactor sent a wave of energy through the project floor. New gear designs, calculations, results and funding poured into the project. The newly named Ener-D reactor, which was once just a dream, was quickly coming together on the underground floor. I, being the head of the team, had to be involved in every step.

"The new part just arrived, Fudo." Roman stepped besides me, holding a cardboard box.

"Perfect." I took the package from him and opened it on the desk. It was all coming together. "For so time, I started to believe that this was all just a waste. But now..."

I looked around to see the reactor being built below me. Only a sheet of glass stood between me and my greatest achievement. Maybe less than a year from now and it will be ready for testing. I could hardly even imagine that day.

"Roman, I cannot thank you and your brother enough for helping me through all this." I turned towards my faithful companion.

He smiled. "It is what they pay me for, right?"

I walked into the hallway, not knowing what Roman was thinking about after I left. I looked at my phone to make sure I did not miss any important messages. Luckily, I did not, but that left me looking at a picture of my wife. I had not seen or heard from her in awhile. She was a lead developer in a different area of the project and I was recently informed that she went home a few days earlier due to sickness. I felt bad I could not call or go home to her, but I know she understood. My life's work went into the reactor, both of ours did.

I looked up and saw Rex walking towards me. "Trying to stay awake, Rex."

He yawned. "I have had four cups of coffee today alone. I am not getting paid enough for these long hours. By the way, that officer from the international committee has stopped by for a visit."

I sighed. Many people outside of development team and our sponsors thought the reactor was bad news. "More inspections and regulations. Something tells me the international committee does not want us building the reactor at all."

"They only mean well." Rex walked by me into the lab center.

I did not want to entertain my guest as of now. So, I decided to walk around the building a bit more to clear my mind. No one should work as much as I have in the past few days. It is not healthy. I pulled out my phone again to see a missed call from my wife. I dialed her number, but became very nervous when it went to voicemail. That was not like her. Was she okay?

I shoved the phone back into my lab coat pocket and braced myself for the conversation I was about to have. I walked through the sliding doors of the front office and found him standing tall there.

"Hello, Mr. Kessler. I hope you are not here to shut me down."

"Surprisingly not, Dr. Fudo."

We shook hands like the professionals we were. Kessler and I have had problems with work a number of times before and we never seemed to be on the same side for much of anything. I was the nerd and he was a jock. I had book smarts with a smile and he had street smarts with muscle. Kessler always seemed to control the situation.

"It just so happens that my bosses read over the plans you submitted last month about the reactor."

"What did they think?"

He smirked. "They fully support them. Personally, I am a bit hesitant about it all, but you are a smart enough man to handle it."

I could not wipe the grin off my face if I tried. The international committee was against the reactor from the start and now I did not have to worry about them getting in the way any more.

"Thank you. You do not know how much this means to me. To all of us."

"Well, I have to be on my way. Now, do not think you are not going to see me for awhile. I am being relocated to Domino for a few months."

"Well, why not dinner at my place then? My wife makes pretty good chicken."

"That sounds great. It will nice for my wife to get off her feet for a while. We have got a lot of things coming our way. I will see you around, Fudo."

"Till next time, Kessler."

He walked out of the office. For the first time, that man might just be on my side. It was a great feeling. I walked back to the lab, only to find Rex and Roman arguing again. Thankfully, the two brothers stopped when they saw me walk in.

"How did the talk go? Are being forced to vacate the building?" Roman asked.

"Not at all. They are supporting us. I do not know what made them change their minds, but I am not complaining." I respond, still smiling from earlier.

"You should tell your girl back home. I am sure she needs a pick-me-up right about now." Roman suggested.

Then, my phone starting ringing. I grabbed it out of my pocket and saw who it was. "Speaking of."

I stepped away from them to answer the call.

"Hey, honey. You will never guess what happened today. How are you feeling?"

 _A bit better now. When can you come home?_

"I am not sure. My schedule is really booked. I am so sorry for leaving you, but..."

 _I know how much this reactor means to you, but I just really have to talk to you._ She sounded scared.

"Just tell me now. Are you sure you are okay? What is wrong?" I could not have prepared myself enough for what she said to me next.

 _I am pregnant._


	7. Legendary Baby Comes

It has been a few months since the reactor's progress escalated greatly. It has also been a few months since my wife told me she was pregnant with our first child. She started to work from home, not wanting to put the baby in danger while at the lab. I, however, still had to work long hours at the lab and rarely got time off. Our sponsors had so much money invested in the project, they wanted everything to be more than perfect. I planned to take the weekend off to spend some time with her. She says she misses me a lot. I miss her too.

I opened the door to our apartment in the Tops. I slowly made my way over to the large couch, were she was sleeping. I gazed at her, still in awe at her beauty. Her stomach showed how close she was to her due date. She told me the pregnancy was easier than what she thought it would be like. I knelt down besides her and brushed some hair away from her face.

Her light-blue eyes slid open, meeting my dark blueish-gray eyes.

"Hey, you." She smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better now. How is work going? You have been there so much the past few days."

I helped her sit up, then took a seat next to her. "It is going great. I am sorry I have been working so much. I would much rather be here with you."

"I understand. I wish I could be there. I am sure everyone is so excited about testing starting soon."

I grinned. "I will take care of the reactor. You take care of this little guy...or girl."

We decided to wait to find out the gender of our baby. Our friends back at the lab tried for weeks to convince us to learn the gender early, but we like keeping them in suspense.

"So, no work for a _whole_ weekend. What are we going to do?" She asked, giving a small kiss on my jawline.

"Finish the baby's room. Go out for dinner. Anything you want." I kissed her on her soft lips. "But I do have to meet with Mr. Atlas about the reactor's future advertising. Him being one of the best representatives that news station has and all. That should only take an hour or so."

She gave me a little pout. I rolled my eyes, then ran my fingers over her swollen stomach.

"We have a feisty one on our hands. Are you ready to be a father?"

I would have never imagined myself as a father and I still have doubts about wether I am ready to take care of a baby. I hope work does not get in the way of my new family. But she believes I am ready, so that is good enough for me. I nodded yes in response.

Later that night, I was washing plates, while my wife was flipping through the newspaper. I was stuck in my own thoughts. The reactor testing would begin in a few weeks. I had this feeling in my gut that told me something would happen to the reactor. I left it in Roman and Rex's hands for the weekend, but what if our sponsors wanted something in the time I was gone? What if something changed? What if they needed me?

Stop! Roman and Rex can handle anything for the next few days. I had more important things to worry about. And I would have to start worrying about them sooner than I thought.

"Ow!"

I turned around to see my wife holding her stomach in pain. "Are you alright?"

"Hos-hospital!" She tried to say.

I did not waste any time. I drove a bit too fast down the highways, but she was in so much pain. Once we got to the hospital, I helped her walk into the main lobby. Immediately, a nurse saw us and rushed my wife to a delivery room. She was not due for another few days, so naturally I got nervous. The nurse had me wait outside the room while the doctor examined my pregnant wife.

I stared at the door, stuck in a trance. It did not even hear my phone ring the first few times. My hands were shacking as I answered it. "Hello?"

 _Hello, Dr. Fudo. It is Mr. Atlas from the news station._

"It is nice to hear from you. Is there anything I can do for you?"

 _I wanted to ask you if we could push our meeting back a few days. My son is sick._

"Of course. That will be more than fine."

 _Are you aright, Dr. Fudo? You sound a bit shaky._

"My wife. She is expecting. We are at the hospital."

 _Say no more. You can call me when you have the time. Good luck._

I hung up my phone just as the doctor walked up to me.

"Mr. Fudo, your wife is in labor."

I stood up. "Can I see her?"

He nodded. "Absolutely. We just gave her some medicine for the pain. She might be a bit agitated."

The rest of the long night was filled with quiet screams and her hand crushing mine. But when it was all over, I could not stop smiling.

"He looks just like you." I watched my wife hold my newborn son in her arms. He had bright blue eyes, a slight tan skin tone and hair as black as mine. "We never did pick out a name?"

"I thought we agreed on Sylvia." I reminded her jokingly.

"That was if he was a girl."

I bent over and brushed some hair out of his eyes.

"How about Yusei?" She asked

"After the planetary particles." I smiled. "Yusei. Yusei Fudo."

* * *

Please Review!


	8. Small Troubles

AN: The first seven chapters of this story were in the point of view of Yusei's father. From this chapter on, the point of view will shift between either Yusei's mother or Yusei. I will note the point of view within the different chapters. Thank you for all those who continue to read this story. Please Review!

* * *

Yusei's Mother's POV

The testing of the Ener-D reactor had starting earlier then expected. The sponsor poured even more money into the project to get their investment back sooner. Naturally, my husband now had to be at the project site twenty-four seven. I would never tell him I hated it, but I really hated it. I was still trying to get the hang of raising a child, but I never thought I would have to do it alone. I hardly got any sleep.

 _Wh-Wha-Whaaa_

The baby.

I slowly opened my eyes. Bolts of lightening flashed, lighting up the master bedroom. I lifted my body off the soft bed. This was the third time tonight. The weather during the past few days have been strange. Sometimes it would be clear skies, then lightening and harsh winds would appear out of nowhere. Poor Yusei, and poor me.

 _Wha-Whaa_

I walked out the room to my crying son. I stood besides the crib and picked Yusei up. I rocked my baby in my arms, trying to calm him down. We walked around the Tops apartment. He kept sobbing. May be his father could ease him to sleep. Unfortunately, that would be hard to come by. I knew my husband and I's life together would not be rainbows and crystals, I just wish it did not have to turn stressful so soon.

Little Yusei started to calm down. He looked so much like his father, I believe. I have not seen him in days and he rarely called. I want to get out of this apartment for some fresh air, with or without my husband and/or son. Never the less, my Yusei needed me. I sometimes wonder who my son will grow up to be. Will Yusei Fudo become a book-smart genius like his father, or would he be a quote-on-quote bad boy? Would he want to travel the world or settle down in the city? Love to duel or read? Be respectful or respected? Social or quite?

I did not matter right now. Because right now, he was a baby with a blank slate to do whatever he wanted with his life. No one was going to tie my son down to some alternative plan. I would make sure of it.

Yusei fell asleep. I could not help but smile. I walked him back to his crib and laid him on his back. Hopefully, that was the last time. Instead of making my way back to bed, I took a seat next to the crib and leaned my head against it.

 _Ring-Ring_

I sighed. Hesitantly, I answered the phone, wondering who in their right mind would call at this hour. What if it was my husband?

"Lauren?"

It was my old college friend. It made sense she would call now. She lived halfway around the world.

"I am fine. The baby is doing fine. I just got him to sleep. How is your new man?"

I leaned over the kitchen counter, keeping my voice down.

"You what? Really? Oh my gosh! That is great!"

Lauren planned to get married in a few short months. It would be a small wedding.

"You want me to come? Halfway around the world with a baby?"

She did not want me to bring Yusei. She suggested to leave Yusei with his father. I would only be gone for two to three days at the most. That is where I went almost silent.

"No. Nothing is wrong. I want to come. I really do. It is just..."

I told her about my husband being away at work all the time. Lauren said I should go to get some 'me' time. But I did not want to leave Yusei.

"I will have to call you back. Keep my seat warm. Bye."

I hung up the phone. Yusei was still fast asleep. The weather had finally calm down. I stood in the kitchen, looking around my large apartment. It was so big with just Yusei and I living in it. The walls were cold and the furniture was only there to fill an empty space in the home. Sometimes, I felt like a single-mother. I know that after all the testing was done and the reactor was complete, everything would be better. I just wish it would hurry up.

Before I could head back to bed, the phone rang again.

"Goodness."

I picked it up, again.

"Hello?"

 _I am sorry for calling at this hour._

It was my husband.

"It is so good to hear from you again. How is everything progressing with the reactor?"

 _I am shutting it down._

He said that with such a stern voice. I was taken back.

"What?"

 _The strange weather that is happening, I feel it is connected to the reactor. I do not know how that could be, but I do not want to risk anything. I do not want people to get hurt because I did not listen to the signs._

I did not know what to say, so I just listened.

 _I was just letting you know what was happening. I should becoming home in a few days. I will see you and Yusei then. Take care._

He hung up. I would have been mad at him for not asking how Yusei and I were, but I let it slide this time. Years of money, research and long hours were poured into the Ener-D Reactor. He put his life into that machine. I would have felt just as bad if I were him. At least he was coming home. Maybe I could go to that wedding after all.


	9. Shock

Yusei's Mother's POV

I was sitting on a plane, flying to Italy, where my college friend was getting married. It was a vacation I really needed. I left Yusei with my husband at our Tops apartment. It took awhile to convince myself that I should go, but my husband wanted my to take sometime off. I promised to call at least twice a day.

As the plane hit the ground, a feeling of relief and relaxation came over me. The bride herself picked me up from the airport. She and her fiancé rented out a small Italian mansion for their guests and reception. The drive up was filled with conversations between Lauren and I. It had been years since we have seen each other. When we reached the mansion, she showed me to my room.

"I gave you the room with the best view of the garden. I figured you were tired of looking at buildings." She opened the curtains of the grand room.

"Thank you so much Lauren, really."

"I hope you do not mind, but I told one of our groomsmen you would be his date." She told me.

"What? Why? I do have a husband now." I got a bit irritated at her.

"It is only Johnson McCarthy. You remember him right? He had a little crush on you. He was in your literature class I believe."

I remembered Johnson. He wanted to be a science writer as well as a novelist. I went to a spring dance with him. I always wondered what he was doing after graduation. We lost connection once I moved to Domino City to work on the reactor. I always thought he was rather handsome.

"Is someone talking about me?"

I turned around to see my old college classmate.

"Johnson, it has been too long." I walked over and gave him a hug.

"I just wanted to make sure my date was well taken care of. Also, Lauren, the future in-laws want to see you."

Lauren walked out room, leaving Johnson and I to catch up.

"So, is it true that you married Professor Fudo?" He asked. The man had not changed a bit. Outrageous yet sweet, with soft hair.

"Yea. I worked as a developer on a project with him."

"Well, Mrs. Fudo, if you have time, I was wondering if I could interview you? I work for a science research group and magazine now."

"I will make time for it. It is really nice to see you again."

He gave me a cocky smile and walked out of the room. Suddenly, I realized that was the same smile he used to hit on me with. And just after we were talking about my husband. It had to be for fun.

I went to unpacked my suitcase. After I was done, I fell on the bed and phoned home.

 _Hello_.

"Hey sweetie."

 _It is about time. How was the plane ride?_

"Fine. I wish you could see how beautiful this place is." I said looking out the large window. "We should go on a honeymoon when I get back!"

 _Another one? What about Yusei?_

"We can get a nanny or sitter or something. How is our little guy?"

 _He is just fine._

"And how are you? I really hope you are catching up on your sleep."

 _I am doing fine, too. It is weird having all this down time._

"Are you still upset about shutting the reactor down?"

 _Yea. I have to go back to the site to shut down the last of the control towers and then have Goodwin shut the main reactor down. After everything we did to..._

"You are doing the right thing."

I could tell he was smiling, but was still sad.

"I will be home in less than two days. And make sure Yusei does not eat too much. I do not want him sick."

 _See you then, beautiful._

I hung up the phone. The wedding reception was tomorrow afternoon. I knew that the days would fly by, so I wanted to not waste any time laying around.

After walking around the property, I met up with Johnson again to give him his interview. He asked all about the reactor and how it was like working along side my husband. After he was done asking me about work, the conversation strayed to more personal matters. I completely forgot how much of a great connection I had with him. I promised myself to keep tabs on him after the wedding. When all was said, he ran off, giving me that same smile he did before.

The next morning, I was woken up with champaign and makeup. Apparently, Lauren wanted everyone attending the wedding to look picture perfect and be treated like royalty. It was so nice to be taken care of for a changed. The day flew by as accepted, but I made time to call my husband. However, instead of reaching him. All I got was his voicemail. It did not concern me at first. It was probably a strange hour for him to talk on the phone.

The wedding itself went off without a hitch. It made me want to have a vow renewal, even bigger than our wedding. The ceremony over looking a lake was funny and made everyone cry. I cried for a different reason than everyone else, however. I missed my husband and baby boy. I started playing with my hands wanting to hold them both. I did not know why I was so giddy. Was there something wrong?

I felt better when the reception started. Johnson made sure a got the best of the drinks. There was so much conversation for such a small group of people. I could barely even hear the people inches away from me. I was having such a good time.

Then, people started looking on their phones and the roar went down. I left my phone to charge back in my room. It got really quiet when I realized people were looking at me. Before I knew it, Johnson had pulled me aside to a small hallway.

"What is going on?" I asked him.

"No one told you? You should have been first to know..." He tried to explain.

"What?"

"I got an alert on my phone. There was an explosion in Domino City."

Time stopped.

"That reactor you and your husband were working on, apparently they removed him and but some Goodwin guy in charge. He threw the switch and..."

There were tears already forming in my eyes and I did not even know it.

"A part of the city was destroyed. From what they know, your husband was at the reactor when it..."

I could not move, but at the same time, I could not stop shaking. I broke down on the floor. I started crying uncontrollably. I just rocked on the floor. This did not happen. I could not believe it. I was supposed to fly home tomorrow. I was supposed to see my family, but now...

"No! No! I should have been there. I should have died with him!"

Johnson held me.

"No! Not him! This is not real! He...he had Yusei. My baby. My baby!"

The rest of the night was even worse. It turns out that my husband returned my call. I missed it, but his voicemail explained that he was going to take Yusei with him to to the reactor site. He wanted to shut it down personally. I did not want to hear the confirming message that both my husband and son were gone, but the voicemail had them laughing on it. That is all I wanted to hear, my husband and son happy.


	10. Little Thoughts

AN: This short chapter will be through Baby Yusei's perspective during the time of Zero Reverse. The normal text will be his thoughts and quoted text will be others speaking. Sorry if there is any confusion.

* * *

Yusei's POV

Daddy, what is going on? Why do you look so scared? Where is mommy?

Where are we going? I hope we are leaving this building. I want to go home. Why are you running so fast? Are you hurt? There is blood on your face. Are we going to be okay?

What room are we in now? Are we safe here? I am sorry that I am crying, daddy. I am just so scared that something bad might happen. What is that sound coming from outside?

There are red lights flashing everywhere. Are they saying to get out because something bad is going to happen?

"Don't worry."

But I am afraid. What are you putting my in daddy? Am I going to be safe in here?

"You are safe now, my son."

Wait! Why are you not coming with me? Daddy! Hurry! We have to get out.

Daddy, where did you go? I cannot see anything. Oh! Am I moving? No! I want to be with you daddy. I want to be with you and mommy. Please do not let me go! Where are you?

What was that big sound? Something terrible happened! No...

Where am I now? Is that the sun? Mommy always loved to watch the sun rise and set. Water? But, I was just in a building, Mommy! Daddy! Please! Come back! I cannot stop crying now.

What is that? Is someone coming? I do not want them.

It is a lady. She looks worried and shaken.

"Oh dear."

You are picking me up. You hold me almost like mommy did.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you are safe."

Really? Just like daddy said. I am a little better now.

"Is this what they call you? Yusei?"

Yes, that is my name. Yusei. Yusei Fudo.


	11. Pieces Start Falling

Yusei's POV

"Jack! What did you do with my helmet?"

"Why would I even touch your helmet, Crow?"

"You were the last person near it."

"That does not mean I took!"

"Well, you took my food and con..."

That was it. "Can you two please stop it already." I yelled at them. This was the third time this week Jack and Crow got in a fight over something pointless. If I would have known that living with these two would be this bad, I would go back to living in the tunnels. Things were not this bad when we were kids.

I turned toward Crow, hoping he would be the mature one. "Crow, did you check your bedroom?"

"Yea." He rolled his eyes at me like an immature teenager.

"Well check again."

Crow turned away and walked back up stairs.

"Thank you Yusei." Jack smirked.

"And as for you, if two keep fighting like this, I am getting Zora to kick you both out on the street." I tensed my shoulders and tried to look a bit taller. Too bad Jack towered over me.

"Is everything okay, Yusei? You have been really stressed out lately." Jack commented on the complete obvious. "You should take sometime off."

I wanted to take his advice, but the WRGP was only a few months away and I had to finish the new engine.

When we all were kids, I believed that owning your own home, having a real job and not living on the streets was the best life one could ever live. But the more bills I paid, the more unhealthy food I ate and the more long hours I worked, I realized that it would take a long time for me to change my lifestyle. Sometimes, I do miss living on the streets with no bills. Jack, Crow and I always had so much fun not having a care in the world. When Kalin joined our circle of friends, our dueling team was not a job, but the best thing I had ever done.

After some quick consideration, I decided to take Jack's advice after all.

"Okay, what should I do?" I asked.

"For sakes, go see a movie, get something to eat, take a walk, spend sometime at a bar. Just get out of this garage."

Before Jack could say another word, I was walking out the door. I was just going to clear my mind. I did not even want to take my runner. I began walking in the direction towards center city. I was still not one for the fancy living that Domino was known for, but it was a change of pace. I walked passed large department stores, fancy restaurants and conversing people. Exploring the city I had a hand in saving made me a bit hungry. I had some money on me, but there was no way I could afford anything sold this side of the city.

"Yusei. Hey." I heard a voice from behind me.

I turned around and saw a familiar, beautiful face.

"Misty. I thought Akiza said you were still working in France?" I smiled as the model stood besides me.

"I finished up early. So, why are you walking around this big city all by yourself?" She asked.

"Jack and Crow have been getting on my nerves lately. I just needed sometime way from all the stress."

Misty smiled. "I completely understand. Say, if you are not doing anything, I would sure like some company for lunch."

I nodded. "That would be great."

Misty lead the way to a nice outside restaurant. Luckily, I was not too underdressed. As we took a seat at our table, some people pointed in our direction. This was not at all a date, but I guess I could see where some might think that. I did not want to order something too expensive, but Misty insisted to order whatever I wanted and she would gladly pick up the tab. It would have been a really sad date if it was a date.

"So, Akiza had told me you, Jack and Crow are signed up for the World Race Grand Prix." Misty said taking a sip of her tea.

"Yea. Yet another reason to be stressed out."

I moved the tips of my fingers over the cold glass of ice water in front of me. I was not yet totally relaxed. And of course I sat down with the girl who knew how to read faces.

"You should go on a trip some where." She suggested.

I took a sip of water. "What do you think I was doing?" I smiled a bit.

"No, I mean, fly somewhere you have never been before and do not take any sort of connections with you."

"Have you ever done that?"

I watched as Misty flipped her hear back behind her shoulder. I could see why she was voted the world's best supermodel.

"Of course. Actually, when I got a break from my Paris work, I went with some guys you might know to South America."

"Who?"

"Just Greiger, Devack, Kalin and Carly came for a little while too."

I was taken back a bit. I guess when we Signers were celebrating our win, the ex-Dark Signers were celebrating their new lives not stuck in an underground hole. I figured they must have visited the Nazca Lines in Peru and Greiger's village.

"I feel bad. I have been so busy with the WRGP and getting everything together at the garage, I forgot to keep in contact with them." I confessed.

"Yusei, these past few months, we have just been trying to accept what happened. Being around you guys would make that hard for us. But you should still call." Misty told me.

"I will."

The meal was the best one I had in weeks. Misty and I continued to talk about work, the city and other random matters. I felt more relaxed as I talked about thing other than my now routine life. The time came when Misty had some business to attend to. I thanked her for the meal and promised I would return the kind favor. I also promised to call Kalin and Grieger before I became too stressed again.

I walked slowly back to the garage, cherishing the last few moments of peace I might have for awhile. The old building was in sight and I braced myself to enter the war zone. Shocking to me, the place was silent. I was alone in the garage with the computers, runners and engine. Just the way I liked it. But it did not last long.

"Yusei, good you are back. I have something for you." Crow quickly walked down the steps.

"What is it Crow?"

"First off, my helmet was not in my room, it was in the bathroom. Do not ask why. But, while I was looking, I found this."

Crow handed me a piece of folded paper.

"I forgot I kept it. I found it when you were dueling Roman."

I unfolded the paper and saw a picture of a family. A woman was standing next to a tall man, while holding a baby. At first glance, it was just a happy family. But as I looked closer, I noticed similarities between me and the man in the picture.

"Crow, who are these people?"

"I think...those people are...your parents."


	12. An Old Friend's Revelation

Yusei's POV

I looked at the picture again. Crow gave me the old photo a few days ago. I called Martha and she knew nothing about it. I was not even sure if these people were my parents, but I started to believe that they were.

The only people I could have asked about my parents were Rex and Roman Goodwin. However, they both died after the war between us and the Dark Signers. It was nice to finally see who they were, but I still wanted to actually meet them. That could never happen and I have gone so long without them, I would not know what to do.

"I am going to go to the cafe for a little bit." I heard Jack say from behind me.

"Okay. Just do not spend a lot on coffee. Rent is coming up and I might need some new parts for the engine."

"Wait up, Jack!" Crow ran downstairs. "I am going with you. Yusei, you come too. We have to figure something out."

Needing some fresh air, I walked with Crow and Jack over to the cafe. We eat there regular since none of us know how to cook real food. The three of us sat at our normal table and ordered a some fries. Jack, against our protest, ordered his expensive Blue Eyes Coffee.

"Alright Crow, what do we have to talk about?" I asked.

"I was just going over some stuff for the WRGP. It turns out that we need a substitute signed up for our team. Probably if anyone of us got hurt, that person would be a stand in." Crow told Jack and I.

"Well, if we have to have one, the question now is who." Jack said taking a sip of his coffee.

"That is why I had to sit you two down. We have to pick someone really good if, God forbid, we have to use them." Crow said, taking some fries.

I smirked a bit. "The real question is who in their right mind would want to duel and put up with the three of us?" I joked a bit.

"That answers it." Jack said.

"What?"

Jack put his cup down. "Whose the only person in the world who dueled with the three of us and can ride a runner?"

Crow and I both looked at each other. "Kalin."

I brought out my phone and scrolled through for Kalin's new number. Not only was he still a great duelist, but this would allow for the four of us to rebuild our friendship. I decided to put the phone on speaker so Jack and Crow could talk to our old leader if he had any doubts.

 _Hello?_

"Hey, Kalin. It's Yusei."

 _It's about time I heard from you._

"Hi Kalin. Jack and I are here too." Crow yelled a little too loud at the phone.

 _How is the city treating you?_

"It could be better." I answered. "So, we have something to ask you."

 _What?_

"You see, we entered the World Racing Grand Pre that is in a few months. Well, it turns out we need a substitute signed up in case any of us cannot duel. So, naturally, the first person we thought of was you."

 _Um...I can't._

"What? Why not?" Jack yelled.

 _I quit dueling._

All three of our jaws dropped. Kalin Kessler quitting dueling was like if the earth stopped moving. Part of the reason he became a Dark Signer was to duel again. He was born a great duelist and could not just suddenly quit.

Jack stood up. "What do you mean you 'quit dueling'? You are one of the best duelist I have ever known. I still cannot beat you. Have you lost your mind, again?"

 _Calm down, Jack. You would have understood why I quit if you guys would have called once or twice. Look, I moved on and dueling is just not that important to me anymore._

"We need you, man. You put up with us the longest. You are great turbo duelist. You might not even have to duel." Crow pleaded along with Jack.

"Even if you do not want to be our substitute, we would like if you came back. I know I kind of miss having you around. It would be a nice break from the WRGP prep if you would stop by." I told him.

 _Sorry, guys. I'm in the middle of something important. Yusei, can you turn the speaker off._

I did as Kalin told me and held the phone up to my ear. As he spoke, his tone was more serious.

 _Devack and I were traveling around. We found Rex and Roman. They cannot really remember what happened. Roman, however, did say he has something to tell you. It was about your mother. He thinks she is alive._

My eyes widened. The memory of the picture flashed in my mind.

"Where are you?" I asked. Jack and Crow must have heard the stunned tone in my voice.

 _I will call you latter. We have to finish something first._

"What are you doing?" As I asked that question, I heard the call end. Kalin hung up on me.

"Yusei, what is wrong with Kalin?" Jack asked with a lot of concern in his voice. "He is not going to do anything bad, is he?"

It took me a second to gather my thoughts. The way I acted on the phone may have convinced them that Kalin was doing something wrong.

"Kalin is fine. He just has a job to finish." I answered hesitantly.

Crow leaned towards me. "Are you sure? You seemed kind of shocked."

"It does not concern you."

I immediately stood up and walked back to the garage, leaving Crow and Jack at the table. As I entered, I went for the picture sitting on the computer desk and took it upstairs with me. I got to my room and fell on the bed. There had to be something wrong with Kalin. I could not even imagine a situation with all the information he told me. He brought up my mother, though. There was no way he could just come up with that out of no where. I could not even think about what he said anymore, before I fell asleep.

* * *

AN: In this story, Kalin does not go to Crash Town and Devack & the Goodwin brothers return to life. Thank you!


	13. A Crazy Idea Driving Them

Devack's POV

The plane ride was longer than expected. Kalin fell asleep and the Goodwin brothers were focusing on their phones. After the ex-Dark Signers visited Peru, Kalin and I agreed to travel around before heading back to Domino City. While we were in Brazil, we ran into Rex and Roman Goodwin. When I asked them about how they were after the war, they seemed to have forgotten everything that happened when they were Dark Signers. It bothered me, but what could be done.

After talking with the brothers some more, it turned out that they did remember a few details, including some that were a shock. We were all sitting around when Rex blurted out 'his wife was at a wedding'. It first it did not mean anything, but as both Rex and Roman started to reminisce about it, I did not believe it. The two were saying that Professor Fudo's wife was not in Domino City during Zero Reverse, which means she would still be alive. I questioned them, saying why was she never heard from again and where was she. Roman was sure she was visiting a friend in Italy.

That is where we were all headed.

"Kalin, wake up. We are landing soon." I nudged at the boy. We had become close friends after spending years together in a hole. I was always amazed how young he was and how he got involved with everything.

He stretched out his arms. "Finally. So, where exactly are we going?"

I turned towards Rex and Roman, still trying to remember every last detail about the woman who was Professor Fudo's wife.

"I believe he said something about her going to a town with a lot of mansions." Rex admitted.

"There is no way any venue is going to have records of wedding guests from seventeen years ago." Roman responded to his brother.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Kalin rubbing his head. He was obsessed with getting revenge for years. This trip was going to be a way to get Yusei and all the other Dark Signer crap out of his head. Now, we were apparently searching for Yusei's mother in a place she may have been seventeen years ago. One would think someone would have heard from her or that she would have left by now. I figured it was something to do in a grand country.

When we got off the plane, we were all starved and needed some sleep. Unfortunately, none of us had much money, so we could not afford an expensive room near the airport. I got word there was a small town a fifteen minute drive away, with cheep rooms, food and low-key townspeople. We had to take a bus.

By the time we found a hotel we could afford, it was getting really late. Roman opened the door to our room and sighed at the small size. I was just glad it had heating and lights. The two brothers claimed the bed and I fell on the couch.

"Devack."

I sat up and saw Kalin standing next to the door.

"There is a cafe down the street. I am just going to get something to eat."

I nodded and Kalin left the room. I looked over at Rex and Roman. It puzzled me how they could become best brothers again, after all that happened. I guess it was a good thing to not remember what happened a few short months ago. Carly was lucky, too. She could go back to stalking Atlas. Greiger and Misty remember only the major events, like the endings of their duels. Poor Kalin and I were stuck with every single memory of living in pitch black for years and the guilt once we tried to destroy the Signers. I never signed up to be a Dark Signer. I was forced.

I shut my eyes for what felt like a few minutes, until Kalin came back.

"What time is it?" I asked him as he walked through the door.

"Just past midnight." He whispered quickly.

"You were at the cafe the whole time?" I asked, a bit curious. Someone had to watch out for that kid.

"I was talking to one of the waitresses. She said a lot of mansions around this area are rented out for weddings." Kalin grabbed an extra blanket and fell on the floor.

"It is nice you still care about helping Yusei again, if what all Goodwin says is true." I quietly stated, thinking he would not respond.

"She was cute."

* * *

AN: I promise Yusei and his mother will be more prevalent next chapter (with a twist). Thank you!


	14. Times are Changing Fast

Yusei's POV

It was lightly raining outside the airport. I was waiting for a plane to land. Last night, Kalin called me and asked if I could pick him up from the airport. Of course, I was more than happy to.

It had been two weeks since he last called. I was shaken up about what Kalin told me. Not only were the Goodwin brothers still alive, but they were talking about my mother still being alive. No matter how hard I tried, I could not get those thoughts out of my head.

The time was eleven at night. I looked up and saw another group of people walking out of security. There were so many different types of people in the world. I yawned into my hand, then looked up.

"Hey Kalin."

"Hey Yusei."

"It's about time you came home. After three months of traveling, I thought you would never come back."

Kalin and I grasped hands. I pulled him into a quick hug. I was still a little worried about him, but I got the feeling he would recover better without me for a while. Kalin did look much better. I remember when he stayed in the hospital after the war between us, he seemed weak. Thankfully, there was spirit in his eyes again and he moved just like he used to.

"So, did you, Jack and Crow finally get that apartment?" Kalin asked.

"That's where we are headed."

On the way back to our garage, I told Kalin everything that happened while he was away. I slyly tried to ask him if he would be our substitute of the WRGP, but he immediately shook his head no. I still could not believe my old best friend, the best duelist out of the four of us, quite dueling. Still, the whole conversation darted around what I really wanted to ask him.

"So, when you called awhile back and said something about Goodwin knowing my mother, what was that all about?" I asked as we walked up to the garage door.

"It's an interesting story."

Before Kalin could explain, Crow opened the door with Jack standing behind him.

"You're back. Finally!" Crow smiled.

The explanation I wanted would have to wait. Crow and Jack were eggier to hear about Kalin's travels. It was getting really late. The four of us were talking so much that no one even realized it was now two in the morning.

"We should probably get to bed. You must be tired from traveling so much." Crow said to Kalin, heading straight upstairs.

Jack stood up. "I actually I agree with you, Crow."

I sighed. "I'll show you where your room is, Kalin."

We walked upstairs and went to our own rooms.

"Yusei, I'll talk to you about it tomorrow." That was the last thing Kalin said before he shut his door. Another restless night awaited for me.

The next morning, I was sure I was the first one up, but there was Kalin standing in the kitchen. I threw together a quick breakfast for us and did not want to waste any more time.

"Alright, what is up with Goodwin? My mother is dead." I abruptly said to Kalin.

"No. She is alive. I met her."

"What?" My jaw dropped.

Kalin leaned on the counter, knowing he had a lot to explain. "Your mother was at a wedding in Italy when Zero Reverse occurred. Once she was told about the tragedy, she believe you and your father were both dead. She couldn't bring it to herself to go back, so she stayed in Italy. That is were she has been for the past seventeen years. When Devack and I found Rex and Roman, they convinced both of us to travel to Italy to find your mother. Crazy enough, we did.

We were staying a few blocks away from a small university. Your mother teaches physics there and we were able to contact her a few days after we arrived. She recognized the Goodwin brothers the moment she laid her eyes on them. They had to explain a lot to her, about how you were alive, the signers and dark signers, how Roman didn't mean to throw the switch and what became of her son. We talked for days, trying to put together all the pieces."

I hung on to every word he said, trying to make sense of it all. "Is she still in Italy?"

"Yes. Devack and I left, but Roman and Rex stayed with her. They want to bring her back to the city."

My heart was racing and I almost did not believe him. "For sure she is my mother?"

"Those geniuses asked her a bunch of question and even matched her fingerprint to an old server."

I walked to the garage and sat down at the computer desk. Kalin followed me in. My head was hurting and I almost started to cry. "My whole life, I believed both my parents were dead. Martha was the closest thing to a mother I had ever known. I guess every orphan wants their parents back, but now that it's actually happening." I reached for the picture of my family.

Kalin walked up behind me."She looks just like that, only a bit older."

"Does she want to see me?" I asked, scared to get a certain answer.

"Of course she does. But there is something else I should tell you. While you mother was in Italy, she met a man and they..."

My heart dropped. "She married again?"

"No. He left her right before she had his baby. You have a half-sister a year younger than you."

My eyes widened. Not only did I find out my mother is alive, but now I have a sister. I looked up at Kalin, he seemed so calm.

"Is she coming to the city?" I asked.

"Roman is going to call me if she agrees to come here."

I heard footsteps coming downstairs. Jack and Crow walked right into our conversation. They missed one of the biggest shocks of my life.

"Why are you two up so earlier?" I heard Jack ask.

I grabbed my helmet and drove out of the garage before anyone said another word. I needed to clear my mind and process everything Kalin had just told me. I drove to the bridge. It was still pretty early in the morning so there weren't many cars. The clear sky made it feel so peaceful.

It is not like I did not want to meet my mother, but it would change the life I built for myself forever. What if she hated what I grew up to be? What if she forgot me? What my sister did not like me? What is she looks at me and never wants to see me again? I hate to say it, but would I regret meeting her and wish she stayed dead to me?


	15. Meeting His Mom

Jack's POV

The four of us were waiting at the airport. Kalin got a call from Goodwin that the two brothers were flying back to Domino, with Yusei's mother. Kalin told Crow and I about Yusei's mother and how they found her in Italy. It was a very extravagant story that, at first, I did not believe. Either way, we all wanted to be there for Yusei.

Yusei looked very nervous. He was playing with his gloves and looked at every woman who walked by. At least he was not glued to the computer screen. He sometimes does not eat or sleep. Crow was talking about the WRGP, trying to calm our friend down. Kalin and I were standing next to each other. I was glad he was back to stabilize everything again.

"What time did they say they were landing?" Yusei interrupted Crow's conversation.

"Five. Give them a few more minutes." Kalin sighed.

After we met up with the three adults, we planned to drive over to Martha's home in Satellite for dinner. Yusei called Martha and told her what was going on. She requested they all come over, wanting to meet the birth mother of one of her boys.

"Are you ready, Yusei?" I asked. I cannot say I was jealous, but why was his mother the one to be alive. All four of us were orphans. Where were our parents?

"I'm not sure. I'm not sure what I am supposed to say to her or what to do." Yusei answered me. "What am I supposed to tell her? Do I tell her everything? I don't even know if she still cares me?"

"Yusei, I..."

"Look. Is that Goodwin?"

Kalin was just about to say something, but Crow jumped in. I looked over and saw two faces I never wanted to see again: Rex Goodwin, my old mentor, and Roman Goodwin, the ex-leader of the dark signers. I got a bit angry when those two brothers walked over two us. However, I did not see a woman with them.

"It is good to see you all again." Rex told us. We just stared at him. I may have made things better between me, Carly, Kalin and Greiger, but Goodwin I could not forgive just yet. I cannot believe I have to eat dinner with him. Where were they all these months anyway?

"You said my mother came with you?" Yusei took a step forward.

The two brothers looked behind them. A pretty woman walked up behind them. She had light brown hair pulled up in a bun and was wearing a blouse, brown jack and black pants. Yusei showed us the picture of his parents before. She looked like a young mother and a significant years younger than her husband. The seventeen years were good to her. She still had a glow on her face when she smiled at us.

She immediately picked out her son. They walked toward each other.

"Yusei." She had a very soft voice, with tears forming in her eyes. I almost got emotional.

"Mom." Yusei hugged his mother. He was always a collected guy, but I could tell Yusei was chocking up. "I can't believe you're here. You're alive."

"I missed you, Yusei. I missed you so much. I never stopping thinking about you and your father. You grew up to look just like him." She smiled and started to cry as well.

I noticed Yusei was a few inches taller than her. The rest of us felt a bit awkward standing next to them. I looked over at Crow, then Kalin to get their reaction on the whole situation. But, strangely, Kalin was not looking at the mother and son, but someone standing behind them. I followed his eyes to a young girl, right around our age. She was watching Yusei and his mother. Her face was a mix of happiness and sadness.

I hesitantly turned to Rex. "We were all planning to had over to Satellite for dinner."

Rex smiled, but stopped when he saw I could see right through it. I looked back at Yusei.

"Mom, you can guess that I have a lot of question, but I have been wondering..." Yusei looked behind his mother to the girl who Kalin was looking at.

"I guess you want to meet your sister. Yusei, this is Rachel."

The young woman walked forward. Yusei got his looks from his father, but Rachel got her looks from her mother. She had softly curled dark brown hair down to her elbows. She also had a nice figure and was tall for age. Her blueish green eyes were very memorizing.

"Hello. It is nice to finally meet you, Yusei." Rachel had a light Italian accent.

"I hate to break up the family moment, but we should get to Martha's. I'm sure you all must be tired and hungry." Crow stepped up, acting like a gracious host.

Yusei walked with his mom and Rachel gave them some space to catch up. Rex and Roman went to grab their bags. Rachel walked up to Kalin, Crow and I.

"It's nice to meet you all. I've heard a bit about you guys. Hi Kalin." She said to us. It was a really nice accent.

"It's great to see you again, Rachel." Then, I saw something on Kalin's face I never seen before. The way he gave Rachel a smooth smile, then suddenly widen his eyes, I knew it right away. Kalin Kessler was attracted to Yusei's half-sister.

"Come on everyone. We have a lot of things that need clearing up."

* * *

AN: The next chapter will focus mainly on Yusei and his mother. It will also include a lot of explanation, so any questions? Also, watch for another piece of the past to come back. Thank You All for Reading!


	16. First Conversation

Yusei's Mother POV

The rest of the group headed over to Satellite, while my son and I stayed on the Daedalus Bridge to talk. He looked so much like his father, it almost scared me. The last time I saw my son, he was a baby. Now, he is almost twenty years old and has made so much out of the life he was dealt.

"So, what happened to you after Zero Reverse?" Yusei asked me.

I had a lot to explain to him. "I was in Italy for one of my college friend's wedding. Once I heard of the tragedy, I was convinced you and your father both died. I had no idea what to do. You two were my only home and I could not come back here without you waiting for me. I stayed in Italy, trying to deal with the fact that you two were gone. As more time passed, I could not bring myself to leave. I got a job and an apartment. I was surprised when no one from the city contacted me."

Yusei did not take his eyes off me. I wanted to let him know that not a day went by where I did not think about him and his father.

"You tried to make a new life. I cannot blame you, after losing everything. What about Rachel?" Yusei talked so calm and collectively.

"I was so distort after the accident, lots of people tried to help me. One of them was a man I knew in college. We never dated, but I knew he had feelings for me. Only a few weeks after Zero Reverse, he came on to me. I got so mad at him, so he left. I found out I was pregnant a month or two later. I never told him."

I looked up at my son and he seemed sad. I put my hand on his shoulder. "I never stopped loving you or your father, Yusei. And as for Rachel, I love both of you equally. I guess if I never had her, I would have never been able to leave my apartment. Having her helped me start a new life. But, I never stopped thinking about you, Yusei."

I started to tear up.

"What about you?" I barely could ask. "Where did you end up?"

Yusei wiped a few tears eye from his eyes.

"Martha found me after the explosion. She raised me and a bunch of other children in Satellite. I met my friends Jack, Crow and Kalin there. The four of us were inseparable as kids. When we got a bit older, we formed a duel gang to keep the people in our district safe. Things got out of hand as we started beating more duel gangs, so we all split up. After that, Jack stole one of my cards from me, then left for Domino City. I went to go find him and..."

"Then you entered the Fortune Cup and started your journey as a Signer."

He looked up at me. I remember when Rachel showed me an online webpage with Yusei on it, during the tournament. I could not believe it was him.

"Rex and Roman explained to me the whole Signer situation and how you saved the world."

Yusei chuckled a bit. "We saved the world."

It was quiet after that. My son and I looked out at the water separating the city and Satellite. Domino changed so much in the past seventeen years.

"What was my father like?" Yusei asked suddenly.

I get chocked up every time I talk about my late husband. "I met him while I was working on his reactor project. We got married only a few months later. He was so intelligent, always wanting to do the right thing, and was very optimistic." I could picture him sitting next to me as I talked. "He loved you, Yusei. You were his greatest achievement. If he could see what you became, he would be so proud."

"What do we do now, mom?" He looked out at the water.

"What do you mean?"

"Where do we go from here? I was convinced that I would never meet you. My whole life, I had been focused on having my friends as my family. But now, you and Rachel are here. Of course I want to stay in Domino, but I don't think you want to move back. Do we go back to leading separate lives again?"

I got a little mad at him. "Of course not."

His eyes looked a bit shocked.

"Yusei, I lived without you for so long. I do not want to lose you again. And as for me, Italy has been getting old anyway. It is time for me to come home."

Yusei smiled like a little kid. "What about Rachel?"

"I have a feeling, she will agree. She might surprise you."

Yusei lend in and I hugged him. I was finally holding my son.

"Come on, Yusei. I want to meet your friends and hear all about what you were like growing up." I smiled and started to laugh. Yusei shock his head.

We started to make our way into Satellite. I hurts to know that I originally worked on the machine that caused the Satellite to form. All those people who were hurt by Zero Reverse.

Yusei lead the way through his childhood home. He explained to me how bad a place Satellite was when his friends and him were growing up. My heart dropped. I started to think about what would have happened if only I came back to the city after Zero Reverse. I could have found my son and raised him like I dreamed of. Instead, I was too weak to find him. Yusei looked so happy talking about his friends and experiences. I loved to finally see him smile.

"You really think you want to move back?" He asked me.

"It will take a month or two to get everything together, but I want to be part of your life now, Yusei." I told him.

Blue eyes smiled at me. "I never thought that...that you would ever say that to me."

We walked up to a house, with its lights shinning in the night. This where my son grew up. The two of us walked inside, rejoining the group. I looked over and saw a woman, years older than me.

"It is nice to finally meet you. I always wanted to know who gave Yusei his spunk." Her name was Martha. She was the woman who got to see my Yusei grow up into a man. I was jealous, but so thankful for all that she did.

Dinner was very nice. I heard many stories from around the table. When talk started up about my daughter and I moving to Domino City, everyone seemed to be excited. Surprisingly, even Rachel was happy. I know she wanted to travel. Roman and Rex also said something about moving back to the city.

Everything seemed to be falling together again. I was getting my son back. I was moving back to my home. I was missing something in my life ever since the loss of my husband. Now, it feels like everything is turning around.


	17. Sister

Yusei POV

Everyone was cleaning up inside from the delicious dinner Martha made. That was everyone, except for my half-sister and I. We snook outside to talk. I grew up taking care of other kids. I always felt that my closer friends were more like brothers, mainly Jack, Crow, Kalin and Rally. But I never had a girl that was like a sister, let alone one that shared my blood, well half of my blood. I really wanted to get to know Rachel, especially since her and my mother might be moving back to the city.

"Rachel, did you know about me? Did our mom ever talk about my father and I?" I asked her.

"Once and awhile. I knew our mom had family else where, but I never thought Yusei Fudo was my half brother. She changed her last name, so I never could do any searches." She answered me with her light Italian accent.

"You knew my name before you knew I was your brother?"

She nodded. "You know, the Fortune Cup and all. You were pretty popular for a time."

Sometimes I forget that my name is pretty well known, especially around here. I guess the star factor wore off just as fast as Jack lost his title. We walked over to the old tree in the yard and sat down. The night was getting a bit cooler than when I was talking with our mother.

"Do you duel?" If she really was related to me, than she should know how to at least pick up a deck.

"I have a deck. Never really use it. It is a fire deck. Dueling is not as big in Italy as it is over here."

The more I kept talking to her, the more I started to like her. If she was not my sister, I might have been a bit attracted to her. "So, are you excited to move to the city?"

"Personally, I am not a fan of city life and I am really going to miss the culture in Italy. But I always wanted to travel. Besides, I want to do this for mom. She really missed you and your father."

"What about your father?"

"Who cares about him? He left."

We sat quiet for a moment. I wanted to ask her about school, Italy, where she wanted to live in the city, if I could duel her and more about our mom. I opened my mouth to ask her those questions, but she cut me off before I could speak. I figured she would have questions for her big brother.

"Yusei, I just need to ask you two thing." I noticed Rachel got really excited. "First, will you teach me how to ride a duel runner?"

I was taken back a bit. "Really? Why the interest in riding?"

"I never had any real friends in Italy. I was a working homebody and a bit of a goody two shoes. I just really want to break that image and try something new." She would not stop smiling.

"I would be more than happy to get my little sister a runner and teach her how to ride it." I started smiling too.

"Grazie! Thanks." She grabbed my shoulder and we pulled in for a hug, a brother-sister type of hug.

"What else?" I asked, leaning my back against the tree.

"What?"

"You said you had two questions. What is the other one?"

Rachel's smile was wiped off and she looked a bit nervous. "Have...I feel so weird asking this. Kalin was the first one of your friends I met. Actually, he is the one who found us and convinced us to come here to visit you. How long have you known Kalin?"

"Almost my whole life. He was one of my brothers. Kalin was the one who helped all of us believe in the power of hope and dueling. I feel bad for what I did."

"They told me about all the Signers and what you guys did. Looks like I have a lot to compete with." I guess she knew what I was getting at and wanted to change the subject.

I held my arm with the mark of the head on it. "Was that what you really wanted to ask me?"

Rachel looked up at me. "It is just that...we started talking a lot. Forget it. It is stupid. It did not mean anything."

"Come on Rachel. Like it or not, we are in this together now. It is not right to hide things from family. Why are you so interested in Kalin?"

"If you tell anyone...I kind of like him. Ridiculous, I know."

I did not know what to think. Kalin was not a romantic. Of course we all had those horny teenage years, I just never could imagine any of us with girlfriends. Maybe Jack at the most.

"Yusei, there is something else I have to tell you. It is about mom."

"What about her?"

Rachel looked a bit sad now. "She does not want to believe it. She is sick. It has not gotten better. I hope moving here will help her get better."

I got really concerned. I just got my mother back. I was not about to loss her again. "Do you know what she is sick with? Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know exactly. I hoped you would talk to her about seeing someone."

I nodded. I would do anything for the woman that brought me into the world.

"Now, I have something I need to tell mom, but she might think I was crazy."

"What?"

"When I was dueling the Dark Signers, I met my father. He saved my life. With Goodwin here, I think I could do something. It is hard for me to explain, but maybe it will help her."

Rachel looked really confused. She was defiantly not there when I dueled Roman or when we beat the Dark Signers. That was a whole different conversation I wanted to have with the two brothers inside. It would take time. I felt that everything coming up would take time.

"Yusei, I am glad that I finally got to meet you."

"I am so happy I finally got to met the rest of my family. Mom is going to be okay."


	18. Getting Acquainted

Yusei's POV

I know Rachel must have thought I was crazy. I could barely even believe what I was saying myself. I really did meet my father. Back when I dueled Roman, my father saved me from the Nether World. His spirit was lock in the reactor. If only there was a way for my mother to see him again. That is all I want for her. I thought about it as soon as Kalin told me about my mother.

Roman knew something about the reactor no one else did. He knew how to control it. He might not be a Dark Signer anymore, but I am a Signer. What if I could get the strange glowing light that showed me my father to reappear?

"We should probably go inside?" Rachel said standing up.

I followed her motion and we walked back inside together. Back in the house, everyone was done cleaning up and most of the kids went to bed.

"There you two are." Our mother walked up to us. She looked so happy, I guess because Rachel and I were getting along. I saw Jack, Crow, Kalin and the two Goodwin brothers still sitting at the table, probably talking about their recent travels.

"Mom. I want to talk to you and Roman for a minute." I told her. She nodded.

I got her and Roman outside to discuss the idea I had with Rachel. Everyone else stayed inside.

"It is okay if you say I am crazy." I said flat out.

"If it is about your father Yusei." Roman responded to my comment. Why else would I want to talk to him?

"Maybe. Roman, when our second duel ended and you blew up that bridge. I fell into a strange glow and was transported somewhere else." I paused. "I spoke to my father and he saved me from the darkness."

I saw my mother take a step back. I remembered that Kalin said Roman did not remember much about being a Dark Signer, but this could jog his memory.

"Yusei, I don't want to sound cruel, but it sounds..." Roman tried to say.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it happened. I just wondered if it could happen again."

"Why?" My mom asked.

"Because...I want you to see dad again. You deserve it."

She walked up to me and hugged me. It was so nice to know she still loved me. I always wanted to feel a mother's hug when I was not feeling right.

"That's alright Yusei. Seeing you is more than I ever could have asked for. Of course I miss your father, but I would never went to put you back in a situation that you would not want to be in again."

I looked back at her. "I just wanted to do something for you."

"Well." She started to grin. "Like it or not, Yusei Fudo, I am your mother and I would never allow or want you to do anything of the sort."

I started to laugh. "Maybe I could make up all the lost time when you and Rachel move to the city."

"I cannot wait. I'll have to get used to living in the city again." My mom smiled.

"Us too." Roman said as we looked at him.

I stepped forward. "Are you and Rex planning to move back too?" I asked.

"We might not be living in the upscale apartments, like we used to, but this is home for us." He explained.

"Maybe I can convince Kalin to move back, too."

The next day, my mom and Rachel came over to the garage Jack, Crow and I rented out. Kalin was staying with at our place as well. Rex told me that him and Roman were meeting up with some city officials. All I wanted to do was get to know my mom and sister a bit more. I got the explanations I needed to hear about what happened to her, now I just want to learn what she is like.

"So, this is where you guys live now." Rachel said, looking around the garage. It was a bit messy.

"Sure is." Crow said. "It might not be much, but it is a lot better than what we grew up with."

"I can vogue for that." Kalin stretch his arms and back. We did not have an extra room open for him, but he was fine with sleeping on the couch.

"Why don't we all head over to the cafe across the street and show these ladies what they have been missing here in the city?" Jack smirked.

I saw Crow give Jack a bad look. We did not have a lot of money to spend of extra food.

"That's alright boys. We just ate." My mom said.

There was a look of relief on Crow's face. I decided to take over.

"I was wondering if you two wanted to drive around the city and see all the changes." I saw my mother and sister smile.

Everyone agreed. We all went outside and started up our runners. I told my mom that she could ride with me and Rachel was more than happy to ride with Kalin. We drove around the center of the city. The sky was so clear and there was a cool breeze. I mentioned to my mom about Rachel learning how to ride a runner and she just rolled her eyes.

I could not wait to have my mother move back to the city. It would be so nice to have someone cheering for us in the stands during the WRGP. I wanted to ask her about what Rachel said referring to her apparent illness. But I did not want to say it around the rest of my friends.

"I know what we can do." Crow said over the intercom. "That WRGP party is coming up. It's supposed to be really nice. We have to go as a team, but would you guys want to tag along?"

"That's actually not a bad idea." Jack revealed.

Everyone agreed. I knew that the twins and Akiza would becoming too.

It would sure be nice to have everyone together.

* * *

AN: Sorry about the wait and so-so chapter. I promise to make the next few chapters worth the wait. Please Review!


End file.
